


JD随手瞎开的车

by YINGAN



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGAN/pseuds/YINGAN
Summary: 部分私设预警:*现代AU二人已同居*共同赡养乔鲁诺（5岁）中*护卫组全体无年龄差幼年去年夏天写的，没写完





	JD随手瞎开的车

**Author's Note:**

> 部分私设预警:  
> *现代AU二人已同居  
> *共同赡养乔鲁诺（5岁）中  
> *护卫组全体无年龄差幼年
> 
> 去年夏天写的，没写完

       “迪奥，初流乃还在隔壁睡觉…今天先不谈这种事了吧？”  
        乔纳森稍有些担心的望向门缝的方向，外面的灯已经全关了，只有他们的房间还敞亮着，或许稍有些昏暗——是迪奥在爬上床前特地关了所有的灯，仅剩床头一盏幽黄的台灯，倒是营造了几分淫靡的感觉，比较符合他们现在的状态。  
        迪奥跨坐在乔纳森的胯上，全身只披了间松松垮垮的浴袍，半露不露地隐约透出流畅的肌肉线条，以及下半身半挺的性器。他微扬嘴角，眉梢上挑，以调笑的口吻回应乔纳森的提议。  
        “哦？”  
        “我很累了，明天还要上班。”乔纳森叹了口气，抬手轻拍了拍迪奥包覆在浴袍里的手臂，眼眸里温柔的神色无不透着一种难以言说的拒绝。  
        我迪奥还从来没被什么人拒绝过。  
        自然而然的，乔纳森这样的眼神惹恼了迪奥。一不做二不休，既然产生了要和乔纳森做爱的想法，那么一定是会完成这个目标的。迪奥解开系在腰间却等同于没有的腰带，一只手抚上自己的性器。白皙的手指上下撸动着逐渐发硬的性器，指尖轻碰顶端溢出粘稠液体的小孔，迪奥丝毫不掩饰自己的情欲，张唇喘着气，任凭手指不断刺激粗大的性器，微眯的双眼瞧着乔纳森的反应。  
        很好。他看到乔纳森吞咽口水时上下滚动的喉结，看到了休闲睡裤遮挡不住的微微隆起，满足感逐渐升起，便再不控制着自己的行为，直接怎么爽怎么来。他松开了快要释放的性器，指尖沾着腺液摸向臀缝，另一只手则是放在胸口，完全不怜惜自己地粗暴揉捏乳头。被乔纳森强行修剪圆润的指甲沾染着粘稠液体破开自己的身体，迪奥还没有完全适应被插入异物的感觉，可又食髓知味地回想起先前多少次性爱的酣畅淋漓，便咬着牙强行挤开穴里的软肉。粗糙的手指和敏感娇嫩的肠肉直接干涩地摩擦极为疼痛，或是身体意识到了这点，分泌出了些许肠液，虽然不多，但足以迪奥的一根手指顺利抽插了。  
        随着粘腻的水声不断响起，迪奥几乎跪趴在了乔纳森的身上。他稍有些汗湿的金发垂下，脸贴在乔纳森结实的胸膛上，心脏有力的跳动不断传入耳中，不知为何让他更加兴奋，仅仅只是自己玩弄乳头和后面有些不够。他加速抽插着湿热的后穴，指尖在里面粗暴地戳弄着寻找敏感点，胸前发硬的乳头磨蹭着乔纳森的腹肌，性器不断磨在床单上流下一滩水渍，随后精液从顶端喷涌出来，甚至有些溅在乔纳森的睡裤上。  
        他把自己玩射了，但还是不够。在尝到过那种足以让人爽到失去神志的性爱之后，自慰自然完全没办法让他得到满足。迪奥忍着高潮后的余韵，即便身体还是敏感着不能再碰，他还是抬起头以挑衅的眼神望向乔纳森。  
        不过这在乔纳森的眼里，意味就完全不同了。迪奥比常人更为白皙到不正常的皮肤上浮现着一层潮红，尤其是脸上和耳尖，眼角还有些许连他自己都不知何时溢出来的一点湿润，微张着唇喘着粗气，下身一片粘腻不堪，连乳尖都被自己玩的红肿在胸口，此时他露出的挑衅笑容更是勾引了，完全勾引出了乔纳森的欲火。他的性器挺得更厉害了，甚至裤裆顶起帐篷的地方有些湿润。  
        “怎么了，不是不做吗？”迪奥垂下头，拽开乔纳森的外裤，隔着内裤舔上那团鼓起的肿胀，“你不跟我做，我自慰一下你就看硬了？真是下流啊。”  
        乔纳森默不作声。实际上他已经完全忍不住想要把身上这个人狠狠地干到哭喊出声，但作为绅士，起码要做到言而有信——是他先说不做的。  
        迪奥的口活着实是很好的。拉开乔纳森已经粘糊成一团的内裤后，他侧着头亲吻着柱身，由下至上，时而伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，再整个含住龟头，他灵活的舌头不断作怪，在口腔中扫过顶端的小孔并卷带走些许咸腥的腺液，戏谑地感受到乔纳森浑身一颤，于是更加卖力地吞进身下人的性器。稍有些大。在龟头顶到喉口的时候迪奥松了口，他才不想噎着自己给乔纳森做深喉。整个性器已经被他的唾液弄得湿漉漉的，他又吮吸起下面两颗囊袋。浓密的毛丛戳的他有些痒。  
        乔纳森已经有些受不住的轻轻推着迪奥的脑袋，示意他松开自己，却在迪奥将他的性器抵在他的胸口，轻轻戳着红肿的乳头时缴了械。浓厚的精液沾满了迪奥的胸口，左边的乳头上几乎全是，粉红和白色的对比让乔纳森呼吸一滞，刚射完的性器又有了点抬头的趋势。


End file.
